Masquerade
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Kau adalah elang yang terbang tinggi di langit, sedangkan aku hanyalah seekor tikus yang tinggal di got yang kotor, dan saat kita bertemu, disitulah kau akan memangsaku. Warning: Little OOC, AU


_Kau adalah elang yang terbang tinggi di langit, sedangkan aku hanyalah seekor tikus yang tinggal di got yang kotor, dan saat kita bertemu, disitulah kau akan memangsaku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masquerade**

 **Rate: M**

 **Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, angst?**

 **Warning: AU, Maybe little OOC, bahasa kasar, sedikit konten dewasa(?), btw Akashi disini ceritanya udah umur 25 tahun dan OC 22 tahun ya, wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu disko yang berkelap-kelip ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, orang-orang yang menari dengan iringan musik dari DJ, penari-penari dengan baju kurang bahan yang berlenggak-lenggok di panggung, bau alkohol dan asap rokok, itulah pemandangan sehari-hari yang dilihat setiap malam oleh gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki wajah cantik bak model-model majalah, riasan wajah yang natural, rambut _curly_ _reddish brown_ nya yang ia biarkan terurai hingga pinggangnya, gaun malam berwarna ungu-hitam berpotongan rendah yang ia kenakan mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi, singkatnya ia sangat menggoda, setiap orang yang melewatinya pasti menatapnya takjub.

Namun sayangnya malam ini ia sedang tidak berminat untuk 'bekerja', padahal teman-temannya yang lain sedang aktif menggoda para pria berjas dan berdasi yang entah kenapa malam ini terlihat banyak sekali jumlahnya disini. Dia hanya duduk diam di meja bartender sambil menghisap sebatang rokok ditangannya sambil sesekali memutar-mutarnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan besar seorang pria merangkul pundaknya, mengganggu ketenangannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, ia sedang tidak berminat, tolong…

"Nona, kau cantik sekali, mau menemaniku malam ini?" kata pria itu dengan keadaan mabuk, tangannya yang tadi berada di pundak gadis itu sudah berpindah ke pinggang rampingnya.

Gadis itu melirik pria tersebut tajam, namun segera ia memasang wajah dengan senyum manis, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan pria itu, "Waaah, aku senang sekali... "katanya, "Tapi, apa paman punya 100.000 yen? Jika iya, dengan senang hati aku menemanimu hingga pagi…" jari-jari lentik gadis itu bermain di pipi pria yang ada didepannya, tidak lupa dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Se-seratus ribu?!" kata pria itu kaget, "Mahal sekali!"

Gadis itu menarik tangannya dan tertawa geli, "Tarifku memang mahal, paman…" senyuman simpul terbentuk di wajahnya, "Kalau tidak mau yasudah, silahkan cari yang lain, bye-bye~" katanya, setelahnya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut, menuju lantai dansa.

"Kau menolak pelanggan?" tegur salah satu teman seprofesinya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ck, sombong sekali kau," cibir teman seprofesinya itu.

"Dia tidak bisa membayarku, mana aku mau… Lagipula dia sepertinya bukan orang kaya, tidak mau ah," jawab gadis itu cuek.

"Akari…" gumam temannya geram.

"Hahaha, kalau kau mau ambil saja… malam ini kau belum dapat pelanggan kan?"

"Ha-hah?!"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ambil saja kalau kau mau. Mungkin kalau hanya sepuluh sampai dua puluh ribu yen dia bisa bayar… Sudah ah, aku ingin menari, bosan… dah!" Akari pun ikut bergabung dengan keramaian dan menari, bersenang-senang disitu, beberapa kali pria menghampirinya, mengajaknya menari bersama hingga berkencan, sayang semua itu ditolak olehnya. Hingga saat sedang asik menari, seseorang menabraknya.

"Maaf," gumam pria tersebut.

"Tidak apa… Kau sepertinya mabuk, sebaiknya keluar dari sini," ucap Akari karena mencium wangi alkohol yang menyengat dari tubuh pria itu.

Pria itu mengangguk, namun bukannya berjalan, dia malah akan terjatuh, beruntung gadis itu menahannya.

"Ck! Jangan minum kalau tidak kuat alkohol!" gumam Akari. Ia memapah pria dengan rambut berwarna merah tersebut ke sebuah sofa yang kosong dan membaringkannya. Ia memperhatikan pria tersebut, 'Sepertinya dia orang baru, aku baru kali ini melihatnya…' pikirnya, 'Dari pakaian sih sepertinya orang kaya, tapi entahlah…' ia melihat ke saku jas pria tersebut dan membuka dompetnya, 'Wuah… uang, kartu kredit, dan ATMnya banyak, ng? Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi 'yang itu'?!' Akari melihat pria didepannya tidak percaya, si CEO muda yang terkenal itu ada disini. Buru-buru Akari menaruh dompet pria tersebut ke saku jasnya lagi.

"Untung aku yang menemukanmu! Kalau orang lain, isi dompetmu sudah dijarah!" gumam Akari lagi. Gadis itu menaruh kembali dompetnya pada jas pria tersebut, bersiap bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun tangan pria tersebut menahannya.

"Jangan… pergi…" gumam pria itu setengah sadar.

Alis Akari menekuk, lalu sebuah ide jahil muncul di otaknya, ia kembali duduk disebelah pria tersebut, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi…" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria berambut merah itu, "Kita bersenang-senang sampai pagi…" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi terbangun, ia segera mendudukan tubuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing sekali. Ck, sial sekali diajak bertemu oleh koleganya ditempat seperti itu, dipaksa minum berbotol-botol hingga mabuk, lalu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Setelah agak mendingan, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dimana dia? Ini bukan kamarnya. Tapi ia lebih kaget lagi karena dibalik selimutnya, ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

'Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi?' otak jenius pria itu berusaha berpikir keras.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga…" sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar di kamar tersebut. Akashi pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, di depannya terdapat seorang gadis yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk tipis yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mandi," jawab gadis tersebut cuek.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ini dimana? Kenapa kau bersamaku? Apa yang terjadi semalam?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"Woah… Tenang, tenang! Kujawab satu persatu! Semalam kau mabuk parah, akhirnya kubawa saja kau kemari, hotel dekat diskotik yang kau kunjungi semalam," jawab Akari tenang.

"Baiklah, aku paham," kata Akashi, namun masih ada yang mengganjalnya, "Tapi satu lagi, kenapa aku bisa sampai bersamamu?"

Akari terenyum, senyuman yang selalu berhasil menggoda setiap kaum adam, dia naik ke tempat tidur, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pria berambut merah tersebut sehingga Akashi bisa mencium wangi shampo dan sabun dari tubuh gadis tersebut, "Kau tidak ingat soal semalam? Jahatnya… Padahal semalam kau yang memintaku untuk menemanimu, dan semalam kau sangat luar biasa loh…" bisiknya seduktif tepat di depan wajah pria tersebut.

Akashi membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, jadi ini alasannya kenapa pakaiannya tidak ada, dan kenapa ia bersama gadis yang ia tidak kenal ini. Sial, sial, sial. Bagaimana kalau keluarga dan tunangannya tahu soal ini?!

Akashi segera mendorong gadis itu agar menjauh darinya sambil tetap memegang erat pundaknya, "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam, tapi ingat, jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun soal ini. Lupakan semuanya! Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku langsung, tapi jangan ada seorangpun yang tahu, kau mengerti?"

Akari terlihat terkejut, namun tidak lama kemudian ia tertawa keras sehingga Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, 'Apa gadis di depannya sudah rusak?' pikir Akashi.

"Ah… Maaf, maaf! Kau lucu sekali, Akashi- _san_!" kata Akari setelah tawanya mereda, "Biar kuberitahu satu hal, tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita semalam!"jelasnya.

"Hah?" untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Seijuurou bersikap seperti orang bodoh.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, tidak ada yang terjadi semalam. Aku memang membawamu kemari, tapi kau tertidur pulas karena mabuk, lalu pakaianmu kulepas karena ketumpahan minuman. Sudah kubawa ke laundry dan siang ini akan diantar kemari. Jadi kau tenang saja, _cherry boy,_ tidak ada apapun yang terjadi…" kata Akari dengan tawa geli.

Akashi menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Kau… beraninya menipuku…" geramnya, lalu ia melihat penampilan gadis tersebut, "Cepat pakai bajumu, kau seperti pelacur."

Tawa Akari terhenti, lalu pandangan matanya menyipit, ia tersenyum sinis pada Akashi, "Aku memang seorang pelacur. Dan pelacur inilah yang menolongmu semalam, jika tidak, mungkin seluruh isi dompetmu sudah terkuras habis, tuan Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi terdiam, iris merahnya beradu dengan iris madu milik gadis tersebut.

"Aku akan segera memakai pakaianku dan pergi dari sini," gadis itu bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut, lalu berjalan mengambil pakaiannya, "Ah iya, tolong siapkan uang tutup mulut untukku. Pelacur memang seperti ini kan?" Akari tersenyum sambil memasuki kamar mandi untuk berpakaian. Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih duduk termenung di kasur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, mana uangku?" kata Akari setelah berpakaian. Pakaiannya rapih, hanya sebuah dress _onepiece_ berwarna coklat dengan cardigan berwarna putih, rambut _reddish brown_ nya ia ikat _ponytail_ , wajahnya juga tanpa make-up, jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya semalam, sekarang ia hanya terlihat seperti seorang gadis muda biasa.

Akashi menyodorkan dompetnya, "Ambil sesukamu," katanya tidak peduli.

"Senang bertransaksi denganmu," sarkas Akari sambil mengambil lima lembar 10.000yen, lalu ia menyerahkan kembali dompet tersebut pada Akashi, "Ini cukup. Laundry dan kamar ini kau yang bayar nanti. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Maaf soal ucapanku tadi," ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

Akari mengerling bosan, "Tidak masalah, toh aku memang pelacur," jawabnya santai, "Kau sepertinya orang baik-baik. Jadi jangan pergi lagi ke tempat seperti itu."

Akashi menatap gadis itu lama, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Akari terdiam sejenak, "Bukan urusanmu. Sudah ya, kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi, tuan Akashi Seijuurou!"

Dan setelah itu hanya suara pintu tertutup yang terdengar oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah keduanya bertemu, Akari melakukan pekerjaan malamnya seperti biasa. Menggoda para pria hidung belang yang kaya, berkencan, dan mendapatkan uang dari mereka. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras sekarang, ia membutuhkan uang. Berapapun jumlahnya, yang penting ia tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Akari menatap lurus pantulan dirinya di depan kaca, ia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin. Kali ini tamunya adalah seorang pengusaha properti ternama di Jepang, dia sama sekali tidak tampan, namun karena dia mau membayarnya sesuai tarif yang ia berikan, mana mungkin ditolak kan? Gadis itupun tersenyum miris, 'Kau menjijikan sekali nona…' gumamnya.

"Akari…" sepasang tangan merengkuh tubuhnya, "Kau cantik sekali…" gumam pria itu.

Akari hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membiarkan tangan pria itu menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Jangan lupa bayaranmu, tuan…" bisik Akari.

"Tentu… Tentu saja sayang…" ucap pria itu sambil mencumbu gadis tersebut.

Dan malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia bersama seorang pria yang menikmati tubuhnya, mendapatkan bayaran di pagi hari, terus dan terus seperti itu…

'Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi…'

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terngiang di kepalanya, pertanyaan dari pria berambut merah yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya, _"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?"_

'Karena aku harus melakukannya… demi seseorang.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi mengunjungi rumah sakit milik temannya, tunangannya harus kembali di rawat karena penyakitnya kambuh. Tunangannya, Kana, dia seorang gadis yang baik dan cantik, sayang tubuhnya lemah karena penyakitnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Akashi sangat mencintainya. Keduanya akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, menunggu hingga kesehatan Kana pulih.

"Maaf ya Sei, lagi-lagi merepotkanmu…" gumam Kana saat melihat tunangannya datang dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap kepala Kana lembut, "Bodoh. Siapa yang direpotkan?"

"Tapi gara-gara aku, pekerjaanmu-"

"Kana, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan soal itu. Kau prioritas utamaku."

Kana pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari pernikahan kita, hehe."

"Aku pun…" kata Akashi sambil mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu, "Tapi yang penting kau sembuh dulu sekarang."

"Un. Tentu!"

Akashi kembali tersenyum melihat Kana. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia merasa bersalah pada tunangannya itu, karena diam-diam Akashi sedang memikirkan gadis lain. Gadis yang membawanya ke hotel beberapa minggu yang lalu, entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan wajah gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berpamitan dengan tunangannya, Akashi pun pergi menuju parkiran mobilnya, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah berjalan terburu-buru menuju sebuah kamar rawat.

'Dia gadis yang waktu itu kan? Sedang apa dia disini?'

Refleks kaki Akashi langsung berjalan mengikuti gadis itu dan terlihatlah ia berdiri disamping ranjang seorang anak laki-laki, di tangan anak itu terdapat beberapa selang yang terhubung dengan kantong darah.

"Tolong selamatkan, Shun! Kalau soal uang, aku akan berusaha, makanya tolong Shun!"

Akashi menguping sedikit pembicaraan gadis itu dengan dokter yang sepertinya menangani anak laki-laki bernama Shun itu.

Setelah selesai, Akari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Bagaimana caranya ia mengumpulkan uang untuk adiknya dalam waktu singkat? Lalu tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang-

"Ah, maaf."

-yang ternyata Akashi Seijuurou.

Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu, tapi gadis itu segera membuang mukanya seolah tidak kenal dan segera pergi dari hadapan Akashi, sementara Akashi sendiri hanya terdiam melihat punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kana tengah menunggu Akashi yang akan menjemputnya, hari ini dia sudah diijinkan untuk pulang, namun ia tetap harus _check-up_ setiap seminggu sekali. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sambil melihat kantung obat ditangannya.

'Banyak sekali…' gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolnya sehingga kantung obatnya terjatuh.

"Ma-maaf!" kata orang yang menyenggolnya, lalu ia buru-buru pergi.

Kana hanya menggerutu kecil sambil memungut beberapa plastik obatnya yang terjatuh.

"Milikmu?" tegur seseorang sambil menyerahkan botol plastik obat milik Kana yang menggelinding cukup jauh.

"Ah, iya… Terima kasih…" ucap Kana sambil tersenyum pada orang tersebut, seorang gadis dengan rambut _reddish brown_. 'Cantik…' batin Kana.

"Sama-sama…" jawabnya, "Menunggu seseorang?"

"Ah, iya… Aku menunggu tunanganku…" kata Kana dengan senyum malu-malu. Gadis itupun mengangguk sambil mengatakan 'Oh'. "Kau sendiri? Menunggu seseorang?"

Gadis itu menggeleng "Ah, tidak. Hanya mencari udara segar saja… Sambil menunggu pengobatan adikku selesai."

"Hee, Adikmu sakit apa memangnya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sedih, "… Gagal ginjal."

Kana pun menatapnya kaget, "Wah, semoga cepat sembuh ya…"

"Un, terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kana," panggil seseorang. Kana pun menoleh, rupanya Akashi.

"Sei!" Kana tersenyum, dan melihat kearah gadis disampingnya, "Tunanganku sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya…"

Gadis itu sempat melihat ke arah Akashi, begitupula Akashi, namun cepat-cepat ia memasang wajah tersenyum, "Ah, iya. Hati-hati ya. Aku juga harus kembali mengecek adikku. Bye-bye…" pamitnya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kau mengenalnya, gadis tadi…?" tanya Akashi saat dia dan Kana sudah berada didalam mobil.

Kana menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya. Hanya tadi sempat mengobrol saja sebentar. Sei kenal?"

"Tidak, aku tidak kenal," jawab Akashi cepat.

"Hmm… Eh, tapi dia kasihan loh, katanya adiknya terkena gagal ginjal… Gagal ginjal kan biaya pengobatannya mahal dan harus rutin cuci darah kan ya?"

Bola mata Akashi melebar mendengarnya, lalu pandangannya berubah sendu, "Oh… jadi begitu ya…" gumamnya.

"Sei?" Kana menatap Akashi bingung.

Buru-buru Akashi tersenyum, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kau juga jangan lupa meminum obatmu Kana," katanya sambil mengusap kepala tunangannya tersebut.

Kana hanya tersenyum. Namun diam-diam dia tahu, kalau Akashi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari duduk di meja bartender seperti biasa sambil menunggu ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, dan benar saja, seorang pria dengan pakaian rapih datang menghampirinya.

"Nona, mau menemaniku malam ini?"

Akari memperhatikan pria tersebut lalu tersenyum, "Boleh sa-"

"Maaf, tapi malam ini dia milikku," potong seseorang.

Pria tersebut melihat tidak suka pada orang tersebut, "Hei, tapi aku duluan yang-"

Iris merah milik orang tersebut melirik tajam, sehingga pria itu menelan ludahnya, "Tch! Baiklah!" katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Akari menatap tidak suka pada pria berambut merah itu, "Kau membuat tamuku pergi, tuan Akashi Seijuurou," geramnya.

Akashi mengabaikan ucapan Akari, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Mata Akari menyipit, "Boleh saja, tapi tidak gratis karena kau membuat tamuku pergi."

"Akan kuberi berapapun yang kau mau."

Akari tersenyum kesal mendengarnya, "Kupegang ucapanmu itu, tuan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari sekarang berada didalam mobil mewah Akashi, entah kemana pria itu akan membawanya pergi. Hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di pinggir sebuah pantai yang sepi.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari? Hanya ingin mengajakku bicara tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini kan?" Akari akhirnya membuka suara.

Akashi terdiam cukup lama, "Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu," akhirnya ia berbicara tanpa melihat gadis itu.

Kedua alis Akari mengerut, "Sejauh ini dan hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?! Baiklah, aku turun saja. Bye!" katanya kesal sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil Akashi.

Tangan Akashi menahannya, "Diam dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa maumu! Aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan terima kasihmu yang membosankan itu!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan bertanya, dan kau harus menjawab."

"Ha-ha?" Akari semakin tidak mengerti pria di depannya ini. Lalu iapun menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Baiklaaah. Aku akan menjawab, tapi tolong jangan bertanya apapun mengenai fisika, oke?"

Akashi mengabaikan ucapan terakhir gadis itu, "Adikmu mengalami gagal ginjal?"

"Darimana kau tahu? Ah… Tunanganmu ya." Akari mengerling bosan.

"Aku bertanya, kau jawab."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, ya."

"Apa ini alasanmu 'bekerja' begini?"

"… Bukan urusanmu."

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'," Akashi menghela nafas, "Kemana orang tuamu?"

Akari semakin menatap pria didepannya bingung, "Hei, kau ini dari dinas sosial ya?"

"Jawab saja."

"Ck… Ibuku sudah meninggal, ayahku tidak tahu dimana. Sudah mati mungkin? Entahlah. Tapi kuharap aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

Akari menatap laut malam di depannya kosong, "Dia penyebab ibu meninggal. Ibu terlalu lelah bekerja untuk membayar semua utangnya setelah ia di PHK. Dan setelah ibu meninggalpun dia tidak berubah, malah semakin parah. Dia akan memukuli aku dan adikku jika kami menangis, atau jika dia tidak punya uang untuk mabuk. Dan dialah penyebab awal aku masuk ke 'dunia ini'."

Mata Akashi membulat, "Maksudmu?"

Akari tertawa miris, "Dia menjualku untuk menebus hutang-hutangnya, setelahnya ia meninggalkan aku dan adikku," bola mata gadis itu berubah sendu, "Dan yang lebih parah lagi, aku ketahuan pihak sekolah, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti sekolah, kata teman-temanku, 'pelacur tidak pantas sekolah'," tanpa disadari sebuah bulir bening mengalir dari mata gadis itu, namun buru-buru ia menghapusnya, "Ah, kenapa juga aku malah bercerita padamu?"

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" lanjut gadis itu, ingin segera mengakhiri tanya jawab konyol ini.

"Adikmu… sejak kapan dia…"

"Empat tahun lalu. Awalnya aku ingin mendonorkan ginjalku padanya, tapi tidak bisa. Ginjalku tidak cocok dengannya. Mencari pendonor sangat sulit, dan lagi uangku tidak cukup untuk operasinya. Jadi hanya bisa mengandalkan cuci darah untuk bertahan. Itupun biayanya tidak sedikit."

"Apa kau tidak mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain?"

Kembali Akari tertawa miris, "Ayolah, mana ada yang mau menerimaku? Aku SMA saja tidak lulus!" dia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, "Dan aku butuh cepat uang banyak untuk Shun, adikku. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara," Akari menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok mobil tersebut, "Dosa? Neraka? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Mungkin jika bisa, aku ingin protes pada Tuhan, kenapa dia tidak menolongku dan membiarkanku terus di dunia yang seperti ini."

Akashi hanya bisa diam menatap gadis itu.

"Alasanku bertahan hidup sampai saat ini hanyalah Shun. Jika tidak ingat aku punya dia, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri. Kau pikir senang apa melayani pria-pria itu? Kalau beruntung aku mendapatkan yang baik, kalau sedang tidak beruntung, tidak jarang ada yang kasar atau main tangan padaku," Akari melirik Akashi, "Kau dan tunanganmu beruntung dilahirkan di keluarga berada. Setidaknya kalian tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti kami."

Lalu hening diantara mereka. Hanya ada suara angin dan ombak pantai yang terdengar.

"Sudah cukup kan? Aku minta bayaranku," kata Akari.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Belum. Satu lagi."

Gadis disampingnya pun menatap Akashi bingung.

"Namamu. Aku belum tahu namamu."

"Akari. Cukup panggil aku Akari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari menghitung lembaran-lembaran yang diberi oleh Akashi kemarin malam. Pria itu langsung mengantarnya kedepan apartemennya lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat padanya, "Ambilah. Untuk membantu pengobatan adikmu."

… Begitu katanya.

Dan hanya mengingatnya saja Akari merasa kesal. Pria itu mengasihaninya. Akari tidak suka itu. Tapi lalu ia teringat akan adiknya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat dua puluh lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen didepannya.

"Setidaknya ini sangat membantu pengobatan Shun."

Kembali ia memikirkan pria berambut semerah darah itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dia…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi terdiam di ruang kerjanya sambil menatap layar laptopnya, dia memikirkan gadis berambut _reddish brown_ itu. Setelah mendengar ceritanya, ia benar-benar ingin menarik gadis itu keluar dari dunia malamnya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis manis dengan surai hitam panjang tersenyum padanya.

"Kana?" kata Akashi terkejut, "Kenapa tidak bilang kau mau kemari?"

"Kejutan!" kata gadis manis berambut panjang sehitam malam itu sambil menghampiri meja Akashi dan memberi tunangannya itu kecupan ringan di bibir, "Kenapa semalam kau tidak bisa dihubungi?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf, semalam aku bertemu klien, jadi ponselku kumatikan," kata pria itu bohong.

"Hmm…" Kana menggumam dan menatap pria itu lurus, "Kau tidak bohong kan, Sei?"

Akashi tersenyum pada gadis itu sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Ya. Tentu. Mana mungkin aku bohong padamu kan?"

… Dan kebohongan kecil itulah awal dari kehancuran…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak laki-laki dengan wajah pucat itu terbangun karena mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik dan ada orang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kakak?" panggilnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Shun… Mau minum?" sapa Akari sambil membantu adiknya itu bangun menjadi posisi duduk.

Shun meneguk air yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, "Kau terlihat senang, kak. Ada apa?"

Akari tersenyum kecil, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya senang bisa membayar biaya perawatanmu. Nah, sekarang ayo makan, nanti makanannya keburu dingin loh!"

Anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun itu hanya menatap kakaknya sedih, "Apa kakak masih melakukan pekerjaan itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Akari hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun, Shun pun menyentuh tangan kakaknya, "Kak, kumohon berhentilah, aku-"

"Shun," Akari menghentikan ucapan anak lelaki itu, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Fokus saja pada pengobatanmu."

Pandangan anak laki-laki itu menjadi sendu, dia meremas tangannya sendiri, "Maaf kakak, gara-gara aku, kakak jadi-"

"Shun!" potong Akari keras, lalu ia merengkuh anak laki-laki itu, "Aku sudah bilang kan jangan pikirkan itu? Yang penting kau sehat," pelukan Akari mengerat, "Hanya kau yang kupunya, makanya kumohon… tetaplah hidup…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari menghisap rokok di tangannya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tadi ia berbicara dengan dokter yang merawat Shun, penyakit adiknya semakin parah, hanya bisa sembuh jika ia melakukan cangkok ginjal, tentunya biayanya tidak murah, bahkan sangat mahal. Cuci darah dan obat-obat yang diberikan hanya menghambat kerusakan pada ginjal, tapi tidak menyembuhkan, dan kalau tidak segera melakukan cangkok, maka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Cepat-cepat Akari menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Mencari pendonor ginjal itu sangat sulit…'

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya, _bos_ nya rupanya.

"Akari… Akhir-akhir ini kerjamu melamun terus! Layani pelangganmu sana!" tegur seorang perempuan dengan dandanan menor, dialah 'penyalur' para gadis-gadis malam di diskotik ini.

Akari menghela nafas, "Tapi madam… aku…"

"Kau tidak kasihan pada Shun?"

Akari terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Wanita itu memainkan rambut Akari, "Akari… kau tahu kan, hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk Shun? Kau tidak punya tempat lagi selain disini."

"… Aku mengerti…" kata Akari akhirnya.

"Anak pintar!" wanita itu tersenyum senang, "Nah, sekarang, ada tamu yang ingin kukenalkan padamu, dia bersedia membayarmu dengan tarif tinggi. Akan kubawa kau kesana."

Akari hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

'Iya… ya… aku tidak punya tempat selain disini…' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tunggu."

Seseorang menghentikan mereka, dan itu suara yang dikenal oleh Akari.

Akashi menghampiri Akari dan wanita tersebut, "Aku ingin dirinya," katanya sambil menunjuk Akari. Gadis itupun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget.

Wanita disamping Akari pun mengerutkan alisnya, "Maaf tuan, tapi malam ini dia sudah di pesan."

"Berapa?"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan membayar lebih dari orang yang sudah memesannya. Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Begini tuan, pemesan yang sebelumnya membayar dengan harga yang tinggi, kurasa kau-" ucapan wanita itu terhenti saat Akashi memberikan lebih dari sepuluh lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

"Apa ini masih kurang? Jika iya-"

"Akashi!" potong Akari.

Wanita itu terbelalak, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Akashi yang 'itu'?! Buru-buru wanita itu tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak! Ini sudah cukup! Silahkan, biar aku menggantinya dengan yang lain!"

"Madam-!" Akari menatap wanita disampingnya tidak percaya.

"Sudah Akari, sana! Kau layani dia sebaik mungkin ya!" ucap wanita itu, lalu ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Akari dan Akashi berdua saja.

"Aku sudah membayarmu, sekarang, ikut aku," ucap Akashi sambil menarik gadis itu. Ia membawanya kedalam mobil, dan membawanya pergi, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti disebuah gedung apartemen mewah.

"Kali ini kau membawaku kemana?" geram gadis itu.

"Turun, dan ikut saja."

"Kau akan bertanya macam-macam lagi? Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak suka ditentang," ucap Akashi dingin, "Diam, dan turuti perintahku."

Mau tidak mau Akari pun turun dari mobil dan berjalan mengikuti Akashi, dan sampailah disebuah kamar.

"Masuk," kata Akashi setelah membukakan pintunya.

Akari pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, tempat yang sangat luas dan mewah.

"Apartemenmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Milik siapa lagi memangnya?"

'Orang kaya sialan,' rutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Jadi, kali ini apa?" gumam Akari pada pria berambut merah yang sekarang malah duduk santai di sofanya.

"Apa kau… masih mau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

Akari tertawa mengejek, "Tentu saja! Aku butuh uang!" jawabnya, "Adikku butuh lebih banyak biaya lagi. Mungkin aku akan beralih menjadi simpanan pengusaha kaya saja agar semuanya lebih mudah…" lanjut gadis itu putus asa.

Akashi menatap gadis didepannya lurus, "Kau serius mengatakan itu?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Pria berambut merah itu menghela nafas panjang, entah pilihannya ini benar atau tidak, "Kalau begitu jadilah simpananku."

Akari menatap pria itu tidak percaya, pasti pria itu sudah gila!

"Kau yang sedang bercanda, kan? Akashi Seijuurou?" kata Akari.

"Aku serius."

"Kau sudah punya tunangan!"

"Aku yakin pria-pria yang kau layani selama ini juga sudah memiliki pasangan, bahkan anak."

"Kau…" Akari _speechless_ tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Aku kotor, Akashi."

"Aku tahu," jawab Akashi langsung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?!"

"Ini lebih baik daripada kau terus berhubungan dengan pria-pria tidak jelas diluar sana. Kau cukup bersamaku, melayaniku seorang, tidak perlu ada cinta diantara kita. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal uang, aku bisa memberimu berapapun yang kau butuhkan."

Akari terduduk frustasi, "Kukira kau pria baik-baik…" gumamnya sambil menunduk.

"Aku pria brengsek," kata Akashi, ia menghampiri gadis itu, mengangkat wajahnya agar mau menatapnya, "Aku pria brengsek yang malah terus-menerus memikirkan gadis lain, padahal pernikahanku sudah didepan mata," ucapnya sebelum mengulum bibir gadis itu. Akari membiarkan Akashi melakukannya, karena sekarang, ia sudah bertekuk lutut pada pesona si emperor merah.

Kuluman dari Akashi mulai meliar, merekapun mulai bercumbu, merasakan hangat tubuh masing-masing dengan tidak membiarkan sehelai kainpun menghalangi mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu, desahan demi desahan pun keluar dari mulut keduanya hingga akhirnya mencapai puncaknya.

Keduanyapun terkulai lemas di sofa apartemen milik Akashi.

"Kau… Benar-benar pria brengsek…" gumam Akari.

"Ya. Tapi hanya pria brengsek inilah yang bisa membantumu sekarang," jawab Akashi dengan senyum kemenangan.

Akari tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia mulai memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Akashi pun menarik gadis tersebut ke dadanya.

'Maaf, Kana…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali keduanya berhubungan seperti itu, Akari pun sudah 'mengundurkan diri' dari tempatnya bekerja dulu, dan hanya bekerja melayani Akashi seorang, dia juga jadi bisa lebih lama bersama Shun. Tempat pertemuan mereka selalu sama, kamar apartemen Akashi yang hanya digunakan saat keduanya bertemu. Namun karena hari pernikahan Akashi sudah semakin dekat, keduanya menjadi jarang bertemu. Walaupun itu juga Akashi lakukan untuk menghindari Kana yang mulai curiga padanya. Tunangannya mulai menyadari gelagat aneh Akashi. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain saat bersamanya, jarang di rumah ataupun di kantor, sulit dihubungi, dan bawahannya juga bilang, Akashi akhir-akhir ini sering mengambil uang ke bank, saat bertanya ke sekertaris Akashi pun, dia bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini Akashi tidak ada janji bertemu klien pada malam hari.

"Sei, akhir-akhir ini kau bohong ya padaku?" kata Kana tiba-tiba setelah keduanya selesai mem _pass_ gaun pernikahan Kana.

"Hm? Bohong soal apa?"

"Kau sering bilang kalau kau bertemu kolega hingga tidak pulang, tapi kau bohong kan? Tidak ada kolega yang kau temui kan sebenarnya?"

Mata Akashi membulat, "Kana, soal itu-"

"Jawab jujur Sei!" nada suara gadis itu meninggi, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?! Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi! Aku tidak bisa tenang jika begini!"

"Kana…" tangan Akashi mencengkram kedua pundak gadis itu, "Aku tidak bohong. Kau ini kenapa?"

Tatapan mata Kana masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan, dan Kana juga tahu, kalau pria itu masih tetap berbohong, "Terserah kau. Yang pasti aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sebelum kau jujur padaku."

'Kalau kau tidak mau jujur, biar aku sendiri yang mencari kebenarannya,' tekad gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menghela nafas lelah di sofa apartemennya, Akari pun melirikkan matanya pada pria itu, "Ada apa? Tunanganmu sudah tahu kalau kau berselingkuh?" tanya Akari sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja. Akashi pun meminumnya perlahan.

"Tidak. Dia belum tahu. Dan tidak akan kubiarkan dia tahu."

Akari memainkan jemarinya di udara, "Aku semakin tidak paham, apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Akashi menatap tajam gadis di seberangnya, "Aku mencintainya."

Senyuman sinis terpasang di wajah Akari, "Kau mengatakan kau mencintainya, tapi kau tidur denganku? Lucu sekali tuan."

"Diamlah…" bisik Akashi, "Kau pikir mudah mencintai dua orang sekaligus?" lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan lagi, namun terdengar oleh Akari karena hanya ada mereka berdua disitu.

"Rakus," cibir Akari, "Kau tidak mencintaiku, Akashi," katanya. "Kau hanya mengasihaniku dan ingin memiliku, tapi bukan cinta," tambahnya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya soalku," Akashi mulai tidak suka dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Akari, dia menatap Akashi lurus, "Akashi, ditutupi seperti apapun, bangkai akan tetap tercium baunya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika nanti tunanganmu tahu soal kita?"

Akashi terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

"… Yang terjadi, terjadilah," ucap pria itu akhirnya.

"Enak sekali jawabanmu!" Akari tertawa mengejek.

Akashi menatap gadis itu, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau sebetulnya mulai memiliki perasaan padaku kan?" pria itu tersenyum miring.

Akari segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Percaya diri sekali kau!"

 _Smirk_ Akashi melebar, dia mendekati gadis itu, dan mendekapnya, tangannya mulai menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh sang gadis hingga gadis itu mulai mengerang.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal rumit begitu," bisik Akashi, "Itu urusanku nanti. Sekarang cukup turuti perkataanku…"

Lidah Akashi mulai bermain di leher gadis itu hingga erangan gadis itu menjadi lebih keras.

"Aku tidak mau disini…" kata Akari disela-sela erangannya.

Akashi tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan di kamar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari menatap pria berambut merah disampingnya yang tengah tertidur, dia teringat pertanyaan pria itu padanya tadi, _"Kau sebetulnya mulai memiliki perasaan padaku kan?"_

Kalau boleh jujur, jawabannya tentu saja 'Ya'.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik bak seorang tuan putri?

Tapi itu tidak boleh. Akashi akan menikah, dan seberapapun Akari menginginkan pria itu, ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Dia hanyalah simpanan Akashi, tidak lebih.

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berdering, dan saat melihat nama panggilan yang masuk itu, entah kenapa firasatnya buruk, iapun segera mengangkatnya.

"Ha-halo?"

Mata Akari membulat mendengar apa yang disampaikan si penelepon, setelah menutup teleponnya, ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan memakai pakaiannya.

Akashi pun terbangun karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan Akari, "Ada apa?" tanyanya, dan ia terkejut saat air mata menetes dari mata gadis itu.

"Shun…" suara Akari bergetar, "Shun kritis…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari langsung berlari saat sampai di rumah sakit, dia menghampiri dokter yang menangani adiknya, dibelakang, Akashi mengikutinya, "Shun… Adikku… Bagaimana dia?"

Dokter tersebut memasang wajah menyesal, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Mohon maaf, kami sudah berusaha, tetapi penyakit adikmu sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi…" ucapnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Dia selalu meminum obatnya, dia juga selalu melakukan cuci darah yang menyakitkan itu, tapi kenapa?!" gadis itu mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Akari masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Shun tertidur, sudah tidak ada selang-selang ataupun oksigen yang menempel ditubuhnya, adiknya terlihat tidur dengan damai disitu, "Hei, Shun bangunlah! Aku sudah janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan kan kalau kau sembuh? Ayo kita jalan-jalan… Bangunlah… Tolong, hanya kau yang aku punya…" lirih gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan adiknya itu.

"Akari…" Akashi menahan tangan gadis itu, "Shun sudah-"

"Tidak! Ini pasti bohong! Shun bangunlah, aku tidak mau sendirian! Shun!"

"Akari!" pria itu menarik Akari kepelukannya, tangis gadis itupun pecah. Akashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya diam dan memeluk gadis itu, membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, upacara pemakaman Shun pun digelar, dia dikremasi dan abunya ditaruh di kuil. Tidak banyak yang hadir, hanya Akashi, dokter yang menangani Shun, dan Akari.

Akari menolak berbicara apapun, dia hanya diam di kamarnya dan meminta Akashi untuk pergi.

Akashi pun menurutinya, Mungkin sebaiknya dia membiarkan gadis itu sendiri dulu, besok dia akan kemari mengunjunginya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi beranjak pergi dari kantornya untuk pergi menemui Akari, tanpa ia sadari mobil Kana tengah memasuki kantornya.

Kana berniat menemui Akashi, dia lelah sulit menghubungi pria itu, padahal banyak yang harus mereka urus untuk pernikahan mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi ia kecewa karena Akashi tidak ada di tempat. Saat ditanya ia kemanapun tidak ada yang tahu.

Namun Kana dengar dari pelayan keluarga Akashi, akhir-akhir ini Akashi sering pergi ke apartemen lamanya, padahal setahu Kana, apartemen pria itu jarang ia tempati setelah lulus kuliah, karena setelah bekerja, Akashi kembali ke rumah utama. Dia paling kesana sebulan sekali untuk membersihkannya.

'Apa aku… coba kesana?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi memasuki kamar apartemennya, dan ia melihat gadis berambut _reddish brown_ itu tengah terduduk di sofa, matanya bengkak, tatapan matanya sangat kosong, dia juga belum mengganti bajunya. Pria itupun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, Akashi menghela nafas, dia mengambilkan air putih dan menyodorkannya, "Setidaknya kau harus minum."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan meminum air tersebut, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja.

"Akashi…" panggil Akari lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa kita sebaiknya berpisah dan jangan pernah bertemu lagi."

Akashi menatap tajam gadis disampingnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya seperti itu maksudku," Akari bangkit dari kursinya, "Alasanku untuk terus bersamamu adalah Shun, dan sekarang Shun sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi darimu," ia tersenyum miris pada Akashi, "Lagipula kau akan menikah kan? Tidak baik terus-menerus bersamaku. Mau sampai kapan kau menghianati tunanganmu?"

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Akari terdiam cukup lama, "Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun, jadi-"

"Kau masih punya aku," potong Akashi, diapun turut berdiri dan menyentuh wajah gadis itu, "Aku ada untukmu…" lanjutnya.

Akari tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menangis, "Aku tidak bisa Akashi… Ini semua adalah kesalahan! Aku…"

' _Semakin bersamamu, aku semakin ingin memilikimu… Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kisahku denganmu harus berakhir disini…'_

Ucapan Akari terhenti karena bibir Akashi sudah menyapu lembut bibirnya, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi kumohon, ini yang terakhir…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kana berada diluar gedung apartemen Akashi, dan dia melihat mobil tunangannya itu terparkir disitu. Gadis itupun semakin yakin kalau pria itu ada disitu. Segera ia masuk dan menemui penjaga apartemennya, karena mereka sudah saling kenal, diapun bisa mendapatkan kunci cadangan dengan mudah. Setelah itu iapun langsung menuju kamar Akashi. Ia membuka pintunya, ada sepatu Akashi dan… sepatu perempuan. Firasatnya sudah buruk, dia memasuki apartemen itu dengan mengendap-ngendap, saat di depan kamar tidur, ia mendengar desahan-desahan erotis di dalam, tangan Kana gemetar menyentuh gagang pintu dan nekat membukanya.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyakitinya… tunangannya bersama seorang perempuan setengah telanjang di kasur tengah bercinta. Kana terduduk lemas di depan pintu kamar, air matanya tumpah. Jadi seperti ini tunangannya? Dia selalu berusaha mempercayainya, dan ini balasannya?

Baik Akashi dan Akari sangat terkejut, Akashi langsung menggunakan kembali pakaiannya dan menghampiri Kana.

"Ka-Kana…"

"Jangan sentuh!" teriak Kana, dia menatap Akashi penuh kemarahan dan kekecewaan, "Kau jahat Sei! Aku percaya padamu, dan ini balasanmu?!"

"Kana, dengar-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Kana menepis tangan Akashi sambil menutup kedua telinganya, "Apa artinya pertunangan kita? Apa artinya aku untukmu?" lirih gadis itu, "Kau mau bohong apa lagi? Ini sudah jelas, kau tidur bersama jalang itu! Kau selingkuh!"

Akashi tidak bisa berkata apapun, sangat wajar Kana marah padanya, bahkan ia tidak perlu kaget jika Kana akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Memang dia yang salah.

Tiba-tiba dada Kana terasa sesak, iapun terbatuk-batuk. Ketidakstabilan emosinya membuat asma gadis itu kambuh.

"Kana!" Akashi segera mencarikan _inhaler_ gadis itu dan memberikannya.

"Hhh… Kau jahat… Sei…" ucap Kana sebelum kesadarannya hilang seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi tidak bisa tenang berada di depan ruangan ICU itu. Didepannya Akari hanya diam menunduk, ini semua salahnya. Seandainya dia tidak pernah hadir di hidup Akashi, pasti Kana dan Akashi akan baik-baik saja.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menyampaikan kalau Kana sudah baik-baik saja, hanya belum bisa dikunjungi. Dia perlu istirahat.

Akashi menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

Akari pun menghampiri pria tersebut, "Syukurlah," ucapnya. "Kau mencintai Kana kan?" gadis itu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, tetaplah disisinya. Jaga baik-baik dirinya, dan… jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengan orang sepertiku."

Setelahnya iapun memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ.

"Akari-"

"Jangan mengejarku," potong Akari, "Jangan membuat semuanya semakin sulit."

Akashi menunduk, "Baiklah," bisiknya.

"Akari!" panggil pria itu lagi, "Keberadaanmu bukanlah kesalahan, pertemuan kita juga bukanlah kesalahan. Ini takdir, hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat," entah kenapa dia ingin mengatakan itu padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Selamat tinggal, Akashi. Berbahagialah. Aku sudah tahu akan kemana setelah ini."

Dia harus pergi, pergi ke tempat yang jauh, karena jika ia terus berada disini, dia hanya akan menyakiti orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi berdiri di depan ruang rawat Kana, dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Kana yang melihatnya pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku, bahkan membenciku."

"…"

"Aku tahu maaf saja tidak cukup."

"…"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku-"

"Cukup," ucap Kana dengan suara yang kosong, "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu," dia meremas selimutnya, "Sudah berapa lama kau bersama perempuan itu?"

Akashi menghela nafasnya, "Sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan yang lalu."

Dua sampai tiga bulan yang lalu, memang saat itu Akashi mulai sulit dihubungi. Tergagap, Kana melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa kalian sering melakukan itu? Bercinta."

Akashi tidak ingin berbohong lagi, "Ya."

Dan hati Kana sangat hancur sekarang, "Kenapa?" lirihnya dengan air mata yang mengalir, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa aku kurang baik untukmu sehingga kau harus melakukan itu dengan perempuan lain? Seijuurou, kau tahu aku bersedia memberikan apapun termasuk diriku untukmu! Kenapa?! Apa arti diriku untukmu?!"

Kana kembali terisak. Akashi hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, kenapa waktu itu dia begitu nekat menjadikan gadis itu simpanannya, bahkan bercinta dengannya, kenapa dia mengiginkan gadis itu, dia sendiri tidak paham. Keputusannya itu malah berakhir dengan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Kumohon jawab dengan jujur," Kana kembali mengelurkan suara walaupun sangat parau, "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau mencintai perempuan itu?"

"… Ya."

"Kau rakus…" Kana tertawa miris, "Terakhir, siapa yang kau pilih? Aku atau dia?"

"Kau."

"Apa itu sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya," tegas Akashi.

Kana terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia belum bisa memaafkan Akashi.

"Tapi Kana…" kali ini Akashi yang bicara, "Kalau kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita… Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Sejujurnya, aku belum bisa memaafkanmu, tepatnya aku tidak tahu harus memaafkanmu atau tidak…" lirih gadis itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa aku harus membatalkan pernikahan kita atau tidak."

Akashi tertunduk pasrah mendengarnya. Memang sejak awal ini adalah salahnya. Akari hanya terseret olehnya. Dan dia pun akan menerima apapun keputusan Kana, dia layak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya. Hening cukup lama diantara mereka.

"Aku kecewa, ternyata aku bukanlah prioritas utamamu. Aku sangat marah padamu. Rasanya aku ingin menamparmu sekeras mungkin jika kondisiku sedang tidak begini," Kana kembali membuka suara.

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

Kana menatap Akashi lama, "…Apa kau bisa berjanji padaku? Janji kalau kau tidak akan pernah mengulangi hal ini?"

Akashi menatap Kana tidak percaya, "Kau bermaksud memberiku kesempatan kedua?"

Kana mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Akashi langsung menarik Kana ke pelukannya, "Terima kasih, aku janji aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi…" bisik pria itu. Kana pun membalas pelukan pria itu erat.

Setiap orang pernah salah, dan tidak ada salahnya kan memberi kesempatan kedua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akari menatap lautan dengan ombak yang menggulung dari atas tebing itu. Dia yakin tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan menemukannya disini.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Tuhan, jika ada satu hal yang aku sangat berterima kasih padamu adalah, terima kasih sudah mempertemukan aku dengannya," bisiknya sambil memikirkan pria berambut merah yang bersamanya selama beberapa bulan ini. "Jika bisa kabulkan dua permintaanku, pertama, buat dirinya bahagia, dan…" gadis itu membiarkan gaya gravitasi mengambil alih tubuhnya, "Aku ingin bertemu Shun dan ibu…" lirihnya.

"Selamat tinggal…" bisiknya sebelum tubuhnya menghujam air laut dan ombak dibawah. Inilah akhir yang dia inginkan. Sendirian. Kisahnya kini sudah selesai dan hilang bersama gelembung-gelembung di laut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan Akashi dan Kana berjalan lancar, kini keduanya resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Akashi tidak pernah tahu mengenai bagaimana kabar Akari sekarang, mereka benar-benar _lost contact_. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut _reddish brown_ di tempat resepsi pernikahannya, namun setelah diperhatikan, ternyata ia salah lihat. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis.

' _Dimanapun kau berada sekarang, kuharap kau bahagia…'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **Ha-halo… Challenge fic bareng otouto author yaitu Sirius Daria kali ini ngambil tema 'Perpisahan'~ :'D (Jangan lupa mampir ke fic dia, oke?)**

 **Pertama-tama, author mau minta maaf kalau ini fic gajelas banget genrenya, dan maaf kalau disini Akashi author nistain pake banget! Maafin author wahai para Kurobas Fans khususnya Akashi Fans~ m(_ _)m *sujud***

 **BTW, kalo misalnya penasaran kenapa judulnya Masquerade, itu karena author ngetik fic ini sambil nge-repeat lagu judulnya Masquerade (Ost Code Geass), lagunya enak, artinya juga bagus, yang penasaran, silahkan dicari di google xD *malah promo***

 **Well, ditunggu kritik, saran, dkk-nya di kotak review, author pasrah mau di flame juga :"))**

 **Cukup sekian aja dari author, makasih banyak buat yang pada mau baca~ love you~ :***

 **See you in another fic~**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
